The Meta (Agent Maine)
Summary Agent Maine strove to be the perfect soldier and was a damn good one before becoming a part of Project Freelancer, which would change his life permanently. After a mission gone wrong, Maine received a sniper rifle round to the throat along with a clip of pistol ammunition to the same area, all getting direct hits. He would be given his AI assistant, Sigma, shortly after that. Sigma slowly turned Maine from the person he was into a psychopathic killing machine, which he used towards his own goals to become a full AI, to become "Metastable" (hence the new name). After the destruction of Project Freelancer, Meta would go in search of the AIs in the hands of others, often slaughtering the owner in the process, in order to fulfill the wishes of Sigma. Meta is hazardous and dangerous on a good day. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B; likely 8-C, possibly 8-B with weapons Name: Michael Creed (?) Origin: Red vs Blue Gender: Male Age: Unknown; likely upper twenties to upper thirties Classification: Enhanced human soldier Powers and Abilities: Invisibility, Time Stop and Time Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (notably his eyesight due to the Motion Tracker vision he has acquired), Super Strength, Bubble Shields and Oversheilds (Bubble Shield protects whole area, Overshield acts as a personal shield), Adaptive Camouflage (can edit his armor to the colors of others), Bio-Scanning, Voice Mimicry/Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Wall level, likely Room level; Likely Building level, possibly City Block level with weapons Speed: At least Athletic Human Lifting Strength: Class 5, possibly Class 10 (lifted a Warthog, which weighs about 4-6 tons, with no apparent effort) Striking Strength: Likely Class MJ+ (has knocked over vehicles with his attacks) Durability: At least Building level, likely Large Building level (took many shots to a lethal area and could still fight; also survived ten mines in a row and his vehicle exploding) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended Human Melee, at least 500m with weaponry Standard Equipment: M374 Hephaestus Combat Suit, Brute Shot, Combat Rifle, Magnum Pistol, all AIs gathered (Alpha, Gamma, Delta, Theta, Sigma Eta, Iota, Tex/Beta, Epsilon-Tex) Intelligence: Genius tactician, martial artist, and overall combatant; presumed Average in other areas Weaknesses: Armor is prone to power malfunctions due to the overuse of his enhancements, and places a tremendous strain on his power. Considered sociopathic even before the Meta stage, and obsessed with gaining anything AI related (to the point of killing innocents and putting himself in harms way). Feats: *'Strength': Punched a rock well over his size at Tex, lifted a Warthog with no apparent effort *'Durability': Survived being shot in the throat multiple times with a sniper rifle and a point-blank magnum, survived his vehicle exploding and ten land mines, etc *'Tenacity': Was willing to kill Agent Tex in combat training with firearms because he believed it to be the right thing to do *'Stamina': Never once showed fatigue (unless otherwise fatally wounded) in all his battles *'Skill': Managed to accurately fire his brute shot between two heads in order to kill them both *'Reactions': Caught a soldier's fist before it even hit his face *'General': Killed a large base full of two contingents of soldiers on his own Notable Attacks/Techniques: CQC: The Meta is an incredibly skilled combatant and uses his advanced CQC to deliver powerful strikes that would kill a normal man Martial Arts: The Meta regularly shows evidence of advanced Martial Arts training, which he uses to instead use quick and powerful moves and to block the attacks of others, often to deadly effect Firearm Training: The Meta is extremely lethal with his firearms, rarely not hitting his target to a lethal capacity Others Notable Victories: * Agent North Dakota and 2-3 other Freelancers Notable Losses: * Agent Carolina Inconclusive Matches: